Esperando junto al telefono
by LittleSeed
Summary: Pre-audicion de Bethy! ONESHOT!


'Mi nombre es Berthe Jane Ophelia Sapphire Morrison, pero para la familia, amigos y novios (xD) soy solo Beth. Tengo 15 años, pero cumpliré 16 el próximo mes. Nací y crecí en una granja, pero de vez en cuando vamos a la ciudad para algunas compras e ir al médico o al dentista. Mi mamá no quería que tuviera los dientes chuecos, así que uso frenillos. No me gustan como se ven, los uso desde los 8, pero cuando cumpla 17 podré dejar de usarlos. La mayoría de mis amigos son los animales del establo. Mi mejor amiga es La Gran Cerda Bertha. También Sam (un caballo marrón) y Gina, Sara, Steve, Clark, Markus y Lisa (Las seis gallinas de corral).

Voy a una escuela, dónde hay demasiados muchachos tímidos. Si hay algo que me encanta es hacerme la indiferente frente a ellos*. Le sigo secretamente y les dejo tarjetas para San Valentín. Mi candidato preferido es Aaron Clapton, rubio de ojos grises, lamentablemente es demasiado tímido y no se atreve a hablarme. Me gustaría hacer varios amigos, ya que no tengo muchos, solo algunas muchachas de mi grado. Cuando grande quiero ser una superestrella así como Sandy Gray**. Me encanta su canción _"Esperando junto al teléfono"_, si tuviera que participar en algo, cantaría esa, aun que no me la sé muy bien. Aparte de mi talento no descubierto (cantar), hace algún tiempo fui a una clase de lanzar bastones de fuego, pero no pude ir a la clase de atrapadas, pero supongo que es lo de menos. Además, voy a la clase de arte en la escuela y a mucha gente le gusta mi técnica.'

¿Por qué estoy diciendo esto?- pensó Beth cuando releyó lo que había escrito. Estaba escribiendo en un blog para conocer más gente, pero se dio cuenta que era ridículo porque había contado toda su vida en pocas líneas. Definitivamente no iba a hacer amigos de esa forma.

Salió del computador y fue a ver televisión. No había mucho canales, porque vivía en el campo y no había señal. Mientras hacía "zapping" vio un comercial dónde aparecía Chris McLean, el conductor de aquel programa de patinaje sobre hielo. Era tan guapo. Se detuvo a ver el comercial:

"Oye perezoso, tú que estas sentado en el sofá comiendo patatas fritas, ¿no estarías encantado de ganar 100.000.000 millones de dólares? En el Reality Show Isla del drama, 22 campistas competirán por esta fantástica suma. Si tienes entre 15 y 16 años, envíanos tu audición, porque de seguro que tienes un mejor talento que ir al baño" decía con su tono incansable el futuro conductor

¡Alucinante! ¡Un reality show! Si ganará tendría, además de mucho dinero, 22 amigos, contando al Chris, que de seguro se encantaría con ella. ¿Pero qué talento representaría? Obviamente canto. Tenía una antigua grabadora con micrófono, y podría cantar _"Esperando junto al teléfono". _Pero se fijó en el día plazo para hacer llegar las audiciones: el día siguiente.

Corrió dónde su madre para contarle. Apuradamente y sin mucha modulación, su madre le entendió nada, así que se lo volvió a repetir.

-Pero no hagas mucho ruido para no despertar a tu padre- aceptó su mamá. Pero primero almorcemos, la comida está lista.

Almorzaron espinacas y ensalada, los padres tranquilamente y Beth casi atragantándose.

-Muy bien, ahora corre- le susurró su madre al tiempo que veía que su hija había terminado y que el padre se sentaba en su sillón a dormir

-Sí, sí- dijo Beth mientras corría a su pieza. Puso una vieja grabadora y con su micrófono, empezó a cantar, a pesar de que no estaba muy segura de la letra y ni siquiera se había cepillado los dientes. Comenzó la grabación y la chica comenzó a cantar:

"_Esperando tu llamada, sí, sí_

_Aquí junto al teléfono, sí, sí_

_No me oyes, llámame, llámame_

_Porque aquí estoy esperando_

(¿y ahora que viene?) _Ehh, por ti!_

_Y cuando me llames…"_

-¡BETH! ¡BETH!

Cortó la música rápidamente.

-¿QUÉ ES TODO ESE ALBOROTO ALLÁ ARRIBA?- gritó la voz de su padre

-Nada- contestó ella. Y luego se dirigió a la cámara:

-Algún día, seré una superestrella. Ya lo verán, todos lo verán- dijo con tono enfadado. Y luego sonrió***

Ahora pasó el video a la página web y esperó la respuesta mientras los nervios se la comían viva ¿Quedaría?

Una semana después, sonó el teléfono****. Beth contestó y una voz conocida le dijo:

-Hola, soy Chris McLean, de seguro ya me conoces

-AHHHH- gritó Beth y se desmayó. Su mamá la fue a ver rápidamente y al darse cuenta de que estaba bien, tomó el teléfono

- Hola, soy Chris McLean, de seguro ya me conoces- dijo el conductor con tono fastidiado

-Oh, señor McLean, disculpe a mi hija, se emocionó mucho

-Sí, no me interesa- dijo Chris –Solo quería anunciar que la participante Beth Morrison quedó calificada para Isla del Drama

-Oh, que increíble sorpresa, muchísimas gracias, Berthe estará muy agradecida.

-¿Berthe? Acá figura como Beth

-Es que prefiere que le digan así

- Bueno, mañana debe ir al muelle a las 3:00. Ahí un barco pasará a recogerla y la llevará a la isla.

-Por supuesto- dijo su mamá y colgó.

Beth recuperó la conciencia y saltó todo el día haciendo sus maletas

-De seguro conseguiré un novio y miles de amigos-soñaba Beth todo el día.

Al día siguiente, su mamá hizo espinacas, pues supuso que eran para la buena suerte. Esta vez se alcanzó a cepillar los dientes. Salió a despedirse de sus animales y se subió al antiguo auto de su padre. Todo el viaje iba apurándolo o preguntando ¿Ya llegamos?

-Apenas son las 1:00, tranquila- repetía su padre. Y tenía toda la razón, Beth iba muy adelantada.

Al llegar al muelle no había nadie, porque era muy temprano. Beth miro su reloj: las 2:30.

Su padre esperó con ella, y antes de que llegara el barco, vieron llegar otro auto más.

-¿Qué?- dijo Beth. Ah no. Yo voy a ser la primera en llegar y en conocer a Chris.

Así que al ver el primer barco llegar, mientras un muchacho alto y moreno salía del auto, Beth se lanzó al barco y se golpeó un poco, pero no le importó, porque iba primera.

-¡Adiós papá!- gritó desde el barco.

Y se puso a pensar que ganaba, tenía novio y mucho amigos. Esta experiencia iba a ser genial. Entonces llegó con su maleta en la mano. Pero la dejo de inmediato en el piso y fue al lanzarse sobre Chris al tiempo que este decía:

-¡Beth! ¿Qué cuentas?

-¡Es increíble conocerte!- dijo ella aferrada a el cuello del anfitrión. –Vaya, eres mucho más bajito en persona- comentó después de bajarse, y saludó con la mano a la pantalla

-Ahh, gracias- dijo Chris

Y entonces otro campista llegaba, mientras ella se decía "No te preocupes, no ye ganaran"

FIN

*= Lo siento, pero adoro usar sarcasmo :D

**= Es la canción de la audición y la cantante la inventé

***= Mmm, esta es la parte de su audición donde se le ve la comida verde entre los dientes. De ahí eso de las espinacas

****=Ahora que lo pienso, esto es irónico respecto a la canción xD


End file.
